Father Forthill
Father (sometimes "Padre") Anthony Forthill is a human male and a Roman Catholic priest.Priest - Wikpedia He is assigned to the church and parish of Saint Mary of the Angels in Chicago. He first appears in Grave Peril. Description Throughout the series, he aids Harry Dresden and Michael Carpenter during times of crisis by hiding, feeding, or providing counsel. Forthill once tried to convert Dresden, and enlist him as a soldier of God.Grave Peril, ch. 9 Dresden describes Forthill as a greying man of slight build and medium stature, with bright blue eyes and wire-rimmed glasses. His eyes are the color of robin's eggs.Cold Days, ch. 9 Forthill trained as a lawyer and passed the bar exam before entering the priesthood. He sometimes takes a pro bono case, and occasionally does some work for the diocese.Proven Guilty, ch. 23 He is also a member of the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 9 As a young man, Forthill got an Eye of Thoth tattoo on his arm, when he, along with a group of other young priests-to-be (including Father Vincent), killed a vampire one night, and swore to take on the forces of darkness. The group eventually drifted apart.Death Masks, ch. 27 Forthill can also sense spirits to a degree, but not hear or see them. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden sends a girl, Lydia to his care. She is being followed by a a hostile spirit. Dresden and Michael go to visit him the next day. Forthill relates the events of the night before, how a frightening spirit rampaged outside the church demanding Lydia, then how Lydia fell into despair and tried to go out to it to spare Forthill.Grave Peril, ch. 09 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Forthill greeted Dresden and the three Knights of the Cross. Michael Carpenter entrusted the Denarian Coin, Ursiel, into his keeping. Forthill had asked Father Vincent not to hire Dresden to find the Shroud of Turin. Michael said that Forthill and Vincent disagree on how to handle matters of the supernatural.Death Masks, ch. 7 Later, Forthill answered the door at the Carpenter home letting Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez in. He was holding down the fort with the Denarians in town—Charity Carpenter took the kids to her parents home, while Michael Carpenter and Sanya were sent on a wild goose chase to get them out of town. Forthill told Dresden what he know's about the Denarians and Nicodemus Archleone—Shiro Yoshimo is the only Knight to have survived an encounter with Nicodemus. Forthill also told Dresden about Lasciel, the coin that Nico offered him. Dresden spotted the Eye tattoo on his arm that the corpse in the morgue had. Forthill told Dresden that Father Vincent has one too, which tipped Dresden to the fact that corpse was the real Vincent, and the one he'd been hired by was an imposter, a Denarian: Quintus Cassius.Death Masks, ch. 27 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Forthill accompanied Charity Carpenter to the SplatterCon!!! hotel to pick up Molly.Proven Guilty, ch. 23 He took in Charity and the kids at Saint Mary of the Angels after three Phobophages attacked the Carpenter home.Proven Guilty, ch. 30–32 "Something Borrowed" In "Something Borrowed", he held the true wedding service between Georgia and Billy Borden in St. Mary's, after their planned wedding had been invaded by the Faerie Jenny Greenteeth."Something Borrowed" ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Father Forthill is one of the people taking charge of the recovered Blackened Denarius coins.Small Favor, ch. 20Small Favor, ch. 28 ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, Harry Dresden asks him for help in his scrape with Father Douglas, but is refused; Father Forthill has some secrets he can't reveal to anyone.The Warrior ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden enlisted Forthill's assistance in gaining information about the Red Court activities around Chichén Itzá with Molly's help.Changes, ch. 13 Later, when Stevie D attempts to kill Dresden, he tackles the gunman. Once the killer is contained, Forthill fills Dresden in on what he's learned about the Reds and informs him of a church in the area that can aid in sanctuary and evacuation.Changes, ch. 32 At the end, Maggie is entrusted to his care and secrecy.Changes, ch. 49 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Forthill attended a meeting of the Paranet and the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 9 He's one of the few members that doesn't fear Molly Carpenter and chastises her for her actions.Ghost Story, ch. 11 Harry Dresden's ghost took Fitz to Forthill at Saint Mary's to get food and cleaned up. Forthill asked Dresden to prove it's him—he does so by having Fitz knock on the wall where his secret compartment is. Dresden found Forthill in the kitchen where he senses Dresden and tells him that he won't tell Murphy about Fitz and he'll decide what to do with him according to his conscience.Ghost Story, ch. 26 Later, Butters and Fitz found Dresden's ghost in his grave at Graceland Cemetery and told him that Forthill was taken by Aristedes who is probably torturing him.Ghost Story, ch. 34 When Dresden found Forthill beaten near death, an Angel of Death was assigned to protect his soul if he died, so that evil spirits and the Fallen couldn't claim it.Ghost Story, ch. 37 After Fitz stood up to Aristedes and took over the gang, Fitz had Zero call the EMTs for him and when they loaded Forthill into the ambulance, the angel was gone. The father would be OK.Ghost Story, ch. 39 Trivia *Forthill once blessed a five-gallon drum into holy water for Harry Dresden.Grave Peril, ch. 09 *Forthill will baptise Michael Carpenter's expectant son. *Forthill found it interesting that Dresden's ghost could walk around inside the holy ground of Saint Mary of the Angels's when other spirits couldn't.Ghost Story, ch. 26 Notes References See also *Father Paolo *Daniel Carpenter *Swords of the Cross *Brighter Future Society *Fomor External links * Father Forthill article on dresdenfiles.wikidot.com * ANCIENT EGYPT : The Eyes * The Eyes Have It (Eye of Horus and the Eye of Re (Ra) * Urban Dictionary: Eye of Horus Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Something Borrowed Category:Small Favor Category:The Warrior Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story